


your move

by ElasticElla



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode: s02e08 And the Point of Salvation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel has lost count of how many times he's watched them die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your move

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/660235.html)

Ezekiel has lost count of how many times he's watched them die. The shock factor still hasn't worn off, and even though he _knows_ they'll be regenerated, for a split second, every time without fail his heart drops. It's getting harder to keep his composure, to act like this isn't slowly breaking him.  
  
Cassandra suddenly stops, her hands falling to her sides and her eyes meeting his.  
  
“Ezekiel,” she says softly, “are you going to be okay?”  
  
He swallows, “Of course, once you figure this out, we're one save closer to getting out of here.”  
  
Cassandra frowns, and very slowly she raises her hand to his cheek. It's warm and tender, and it may just be the most surreal thing that's happened inside of this game.  
  
“I'm fine, really,” he says, struggling not to lean into her hand.  
  
Cassandra's other hand comes up to cup his neck, and Ezekiel abruptly wonders if this is some new form of math or something if-  
  
“I know you can beat this, we all trust you,” she says, stepping closer still. Ezekiel's hands tingle at his sides, and he could steal a touch so easily, so quickly-  
  
“You'll remember,” she says, and kisses him.


End file.
